Chrono Trigger
by yahikoX
Summary: Crono goes to the millenia fair and meets SOMEONE.


This is my 2nd fic for the site, I deleted my last one!!! Hope you like it.  
  
"Crono, wake up. You don't want to be late for the Mellina Cranival today!" Crono's mom told him as she opened the cirtanes in his room. Crono stayed up all night thinking about the fair. It is the Year 1000 A.D. Crono had NO idea what was going to happen.  
  
Crono got out of his bed and walked down stairs. He was still half asleep.  
  
"Luca called earlier. She doesn't want you to be late for her invention reveal. You better get down there fast," his mom told him.  
  
Crono asked for his allowence (200 G) and left the house. The Millenia fair was held because today was the year 1000! He walked up north and entered.  
  
"Wow!!! Watch it!" 5 people were racing around the fair for a prize. Crono looked around for Luca's place. He walked up north to the upper part of the carnival. And looked around. He saw am ysterious entrance blocked and walked up to it.  
  
BAM!  
  
He had bumped into a girl. They both got up.  
  
"Are you OK?" the girl said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"UHHH!!! I lost my pendant!" they girl cried. Crono looked arouund and picked it up.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks. I'm Marle. What is your name?" Marle told Crono.  
  
"Um... I'm Crono."  
  
"Can I walk around with you? I am so bored here."  
  
"sure." Crono and Marle walked up to the mysterious entrance.  
  
"Sorry, we can't let oyu through. It will be open later," the two guys told them.  
  
Crono and Marle walked to the west to find ONE of Lucca's inventions from last year.  
  
'I haven't fought this in a while," Crono said to Marle.  
  
Crono touched a button and it came alive.  
  
"Once you beat it you get 10 S. Those are used to play other games here."  
  
Crono and Marle won instantly.  
  
They walked out of the green grass cover opening.  
  
"I'm Hungry Marle. Want chicken?"  
  
"No."  
  
Crono Carefully walked up to the stand and took the chicken.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"You're so funny Crono!" laughed Marle.  
  
As they walkd up stone steps to the platform they met on they heard the bell of Leena ring.  
  
"Luca's invention is ready!!! C'mon," Crono grabbed Marles arm to and dragged her to the step.  
  
"Hold on! I want some candy!" Marle said as she pulled away. Marle got Cotton Candy and they walked up the third pair of stone steps.  
  
There was a LOT of people ready to watch. Lucca and her dad stood by the tall weird looking machine with a blue neon platform. There was another machine JUST like it about ten feet away from the other.  
  
"Here is a teleportation device. All you have to do it stand on top of the platform while May dad and I pump the engery with two tools. Anyone here want to try it," Lucca said while looking. She saw Crono and called him up.  
  
"Hi Crono. Why dont you try it. Just walk up here."  
  
Crono walked through the crowd and stepped on it.  
  
"ready?" Crono nodded.  
  
Lucca and her dad used the tools and 10 secondons later he dissapeard and re-appeard on the other machine.  
  
"WOW!!!" the crowd said in unison.  
  
"I want to try!!!" Marle yelled.  
  
"Then come up," Lucca said.  
  
Marle walked up on the plat form.  
  
"Ready?" Marle nodded.  
  
They worked the tools and a circle portal appeard in the middle of two machines and Marle dissapeard into the portal. Her pendant fell onto the first platform.  
  
The whole crwon, Lucca, and her dad were terrified everyone screamed and ran away.  
  
"her pendant must have had an effect on it. But I had a pendant on earlier while I tried it," Lucca told Cron still scared.  
  
"This doesn't look like a normal pendant. I will put it on and enter the portal to save her," Crono said as he put on the Pendant.  
  
"You sure?!" Crono nodded.  
  
Lucca and her dad used the tools and the portal opened. Crono dissapeard into the circle portal with the pendant still on. 'I have to save her,' Crono thought.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon............. VERY soon! Please tell me how you like it! :) 


End file.
